


坠落前的五分钟

by SayGoodnightToRedhood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayGoodnightToRedhood/pseuds/SayGoodnightToRedhood
Summary: 描述了阿不思死去前的五分钟发生的心理活动，假设他能通过某种特殊的方式把临死前的记忆传送给盖勒特。
Relationships: GGAD - Relationship





	坠落前的五分钟

亲爱的盖勒特，

我用某种特殊方式保存了以下记忆，当你突然接受到时还请不要惊讶。

通过我们的血契，即使是一位像我这样大限将至的老人也能耍上一点小花招瞒过伏地魔的眼睛把这段记忆送出来。

盖勒特，我想我开始同意你说的话了。血契的确是个好东西

以下是我的告别。

——

倒数第五分钟。

我乘着扫帚扑到了城堡塔楼上。盖勒特，我知道你能看到这段记忆。  
至少这让我这个老家伙在临死前不那么孤单。

我叫哈利不要脱下他的隐形衣，他不愿去，于是我搬出他对我的尊敬来压他——

请尽情嗤笑我。我现在就像你之前坚持犀利指出来的那样虚伪——哦，倒不如说我一直如此。  
此时此刻我反而倒能够平静地承认了，或许是因为我没什么时间了？

你说我是个伟大的混蛋，这我也承认。之前我也曾因你的痛骂对我们的决斗产生怀疑：我到底是真正义愤填膺还是恐惧力量？

现在我做的计划也一样。我不确定它是否会成功，我不确定它是否保密，我甚至不知道它的参考来源是否正确！我就这样把一个无辜的男孩亲手送进战争、送进深渊、送进死亡……我真的做对了吗？

你肯定又要嘲笑我是个摇摆不定的蠢蛋了。

但是盖勒特，我没有别的选择了。这是我们唯一的希望，我只能选择相信它。

即使它可能会把相信着我的人们害死。

当一个领导者太难了。非常悲伤的是……即使干了这么久这种事我却依然要讽刺自己的半生……盖勒特，我真的没有你做的得心应手。

我不得不承认这一点。

你得做出一副胸有成竹的样子，你得顾全更多人的利益和生命，你才能被他们信服——于是这种时候一切慌乱愁苦都必须收起来你才能微笑着出门。

在尘埃落定的时刻，一切都不重要了。如果你仍对当初决斗无法释怀，那我向你诚挚道歉：我无比真诚地希望你能答应我与你重修于好的小小请求。

盖勒特，我不想提年轻时的决斗了，所以我用了一点儿狡黠的小技巧来逃避你的问题，你可以把那认作一个老头儿的记忆消退——但你要相信我从未后悔过。

已经无所畏惧了。  
要克服的最后困难是死亡。

倒数第四分钟

我用“它”发出了我最后一次咒语。那束看不见的光最终没入了哈利的身体，把他牢牢钉在了原地。好极了，我在心里轻声念道。

德拉科打开了我的魔杖。我安静地站在那，他不敢杀我的，我知道。他不是个能杀人的人。盖勒特，情况越来越严峻了，我没想到的是霍格莫德的罗斯默塔女士也中了他们的夺魂咒，死了一个学生，还不知道有多少人也被控制，这样下去学校的处境将会更危险……

和德拉科谈话很容易操纵去我想要的话题发展走向，我轻易地得到了我想要的信息。

“斯内普教授听从我的吩咐一直在监视你——”我故意这么说。  
“他才没有听从你的吩咐呢，他答应过我母亲——”

盖勒特，活了这么多年，我们都该知道，世界上没有什么承诺是不变的。他还有的活、也有的学呢。

“斯内普是个双重间谍，你这个愚蠢的老头儿，他根本就没有替你卖命，你还被蒙在鼓里呢！”德拉科看起来得意极了，我仰视着他也能看到他苍白的脸上扭曲出一抹讥笑。  
唉，德拉科太着急反击了，这样可是会被敌人诈败后一击致命的，孩子们还是得多历练历练。

我装作不敢置信地咳嗽了起来。这也的确是真的，我的身体喝下那食盆里的毒药就再也撑不住了，加上蜂蜜酒里的毒和魂器给我的伤，我这身体即使今天不死也很快要撑不住了吧。

我的腿快要没有力气了，它们软绵绵的瘫着……真叫人难过

……我其实一点也不想让你看见我这幅糟心的样子的。

倒数第三分钟

我开始出现幻觉了，我似乎听见远处有种特别的沙沙声，翻滚着像一团柳絮轻柔顺滑地拂过我的手臂和脚腕。  
是夏天的草地。  
我想你一定记得很清楚，我也是。

我活了这么久，但我仍怀念十六岁的夏天。

我们走出高锥克山谷，向着人烟稀少的地方，那里有着大片大片鲜嫩欲滴的青草地。  
我还曾和你感慨这么上等的牧草没有小羊羔来吃真是可惜了，你俏皮地说有我们躺在上面还不够吗。我们躺在草上钻研魔法，阳光太晒了你就施个咒语只为我遮阳，我就笑着把你的遮阳也补上——“你是故意的吧，盖勒特？”“什么？”“故意让我亲手照顾你啊。不过说实在的，我看你不需要防晒。”于是你皱着眉头看我，做出一副我无论多少年想起来都觉得可爱的表情：“为什么？”

我那时候是怎么回答的来着？人老了记性越来越不好了，我连这种事都忘记了……好像是“你那头卷曲的金发足够耀眼啦！”

或者是什么类似的话……

我曾不惜赞美褒奖你的金发，如今连它也变得灰败了吗？

我们曾胡乱蹬掉鞋子，大笑着趟过清澈的溪水。你手里拿着不知道从哪摘来的莓果，把浆水抹在我的嘴唇上，我们笨拙地亲吻，拥抱着摔倒在柔软的青草上，仿佛一抹柔软的云，然后一起苦着脸争先喝下甘甜的水——那滋味不好吧，盖勒特，我这辈子都忘不掉那涩味。

我们在空无一人的谷仓里肆无忌惮的做爱，结束以后便割开手指让鲜血融于一点结誓。

盖勒特，我已经老了，我找不到那时候的热烈与深情了——我甚至无法回忆，无法理解。我的深情、亲密、欢乐，都已经变成了过期商品，它们再也不配摆在商店整洁的橱窗里向你出售。我很抱歉。

倒数第二分钟

遗憾的是，眼前的草地开始被撕裂，暴雨声代替了我们轻柔的呼吸。我看见你长长的金发蒙上了一层水汽，我还没来得及看你一眼，幻觉就断断续续地消失，我又回到了被暴风雨浸透的塔楼。

两个食死徒闯了进来——阿米库斯带着他的妹妹阿莱克斯，我礼貌地发出问候，却只得来了恼怒的回应。为什么大家都不能讲礼貌呢？老朋友，要知道比起你的发疯，我更怀念你体贴的模样。

芬里尔·格雷伯克牙齿上的血几乎要滴到了我的长鼻子上，我看着它要掉不掉实在煎熬。梅林的胡子，我的鼻子实在是受不了这种阴冷的天气，它隔了几十年，又重新开始隐隐作痛了——不过也可能是幻觉。

阿不福思打断它之后，我再也没有治过，或许是因为我可怜的愧疚心……作为我的弟弟妹妹已经够可怜了，我不能再严厉指责他了。

阿莉安娜……想到阿莉安娜我的鼻子痛得更厉害了，几乎说不出话。倾泻的雨幕中远远地传来几声女孩的笑声，我不敢承认是她，我宁愿像个懦夫去否认……

“别笑了……”我低低地说。  
食死徒怀疑地看了看我，问他的同伴：“这老混球在说什么呢？该不会是要死了吧？杀死他的光荣将由我完成，你们谁都别想抢！”几个人为争抢杀我的职责剑拔弩张，而我心里仍意识不清地想：  
这是我计划的最后一部分了。我的死和哈利的死将让伏地魔走向彻底的失败。

希望我死后哈利遇到的麻烦能少点。

倒数第一分钟

西弗勒斯终于来了。他看着我，脸上的每一根线条里都刻着深深的厌恶和仇恨。

那恨意不似作伪。

我知道他一部分是做给伏地魔看，另一部分也是确实恨我。

盖勒特，从某种角度来说，我并不比你好多少，我同样促成了许多人的死亡。我就是你口中那个道貌岸然的老杂种。但我也真实地为每一条生命感到难过和尊敬。

许多年前的那个夜晚，我辜负了西弗勒斯的信任，我没能救下莉莉一家。

所以我说：

“西弗勒斯……请求你……”

杀了我吧，让一切都尘埃落定。

西弗勒斯的恨意将被终结，伏地魔的忌惮将被消灭。

而我和你之间的记忆将永远停留在1899年的夏天。

“——Avada Kedavra！”

This is goodbye, Gellert.

我像个破烂的大玩偶一样跌了下去。

**Author's Note:**

> ——
> 
> GGAD最虐的就是这个吧。
> 
> 我要用整整一个世纪去回忆两个月的时光。
> 
> 别骂了别骂了，我哭的好大声【沧桑】


End file.
